1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to water and wastewater treatment systems or facilities, and components thereof, as well as to methods, and acts thereof, of treating water and/or wastewater and, in particular, to controlling and control systems of water and/or wastewater treatment systems or facilities.
2. Description of Related Art
Treatments of water and components and/or systems thereof are disclosed. For example, Pomeroy, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,289,589, discloses the treatment of aqueous liquids with halogens. Oldershaw et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 3,351,542, disclose electrolytic chlorination and pH control of swimming pool water. Crane et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 3,458,414, disclose a swimming pool water conditioner. Kirkham et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 3,669,857, disclose electrolytic chlorination and pH control of water. Bishop et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 3,733,266, disclose waste water purification by breakpoint chlorination and carbon adsorption. Bachhofer et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 4,053,403, disclose a method of treating and degerminating water. Eichenhofer et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 4,056,469, disclose the purification of waste water from hydrazine production. Tighe et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 4,129,493, disclose a swimming pool chlorinator system. Persson et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 4,136,005, disclose an electrolytic chlorinator. Heimberger et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 4,137,166, disclose a process for the purification of waste water containing ammonia and ammonia salts. Sato et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 4,149,952, disclose an electrolytic cell. Sweeney, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,256,552, discloses a chlorine generator. Mose et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 4,263,119, disclose anode elements for monopolar filter press electrolysis cells. Adams et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 4,340,489, disclose a wastewater treatment process with pH adjustment. Mihelic et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 4,366,064, disclose treatment of blast furnace wastewater. Reis et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 4,385,973, disclose a process for disinfecting water. Delaney et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 4,393,037, disclose a method for reconditioning bacteria-contaminated hydrogen sulfide removing systems. Iijima et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 4,409,074, disclose a process for electrolysis of an aqueous alkali metal chloride solution. Bachot et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 4,432,860, disclose a porous diaphragm for electrolytic cells. Bianchi, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,496,452, discloses an apparatus and process for producing chlorine gas and for employing such chlorine gas for the production of chlorine water. Burrus, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,508,697, discloses hypochlorite destruction using urea. McCollum, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,550,011, discloses a sample flow cell for automatic halogen and pH control for water reservoirs. Samejima et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 4,574,037, disclose a vertical type electrolytic cell and electrolytic process using the same. Hilbig, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,599,159, discloses an electrolytic pool chlorinator having a distribution chamber for filling anode and cathode chambers. Tetzlaff et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 4,627,897, disclose a process for the electrolysis of liquid electrolytes using film flow techniques. Conlan, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,818,412, discloses an apparatus and process for feeding hypochlorite solution. Brouzes et al., in Canadian Patent No. 1079423, disclose a process for treating waste water. Kiyohiko, in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 60202792, discloses an apparatus for oxidation and reduction treatment. Nakao et al., in U.K. Patent Application Publication No. GB2027004, disclose a method of treating nitrite-containing waste water.
Water treatment control systems are also disclosed. For example, Wall, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,033,871, discloses an integrated monitor and control system for continuously monitoring and controlling pH and free halogen in swimming pool water. Steininger, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,224,154, discloses a swimming pool chemical control system. Zabel, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,323,092, discloses an apparatus and process for detecting free chlorine. Russell et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 4,381,240, disclose a swimming pool water conditioning system. Matsko, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,435,291, discloses a breakpoint chlorination control system. Aragon, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,767,511, discloses a chlorination and pH control system. Kim et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 5,348,664, disclose a process for disinfecting water by controlling oxidation/reduction potential.